Vhjkh
Devil FruitsEdit Blackbeard with Yami Yami no Mi and Gura Gura no Mi Blackbeard, wielding the powers of both the Yami Yami no Mi (right hand) and the Gura Gura no Mi (left hand). Blackbeard has become the first and, so far, only user to wield the powers of two Devil Fruits at the same time. Through unknown means, he acquired the extremely destructive powers of the Gura Gura no Mi from the dead body of Whitebeard and is now able to create earthquakes like his old captain. Marco speculated that this was possible due to an unstated peculiarity unique to Blackbeard himself, having to do with an "atypical body structure" of some sort. He also pointed out that the other Whitebeard Pirates should be aware of this fact.19 Teach also appears to be knowledgeable enough to know how to use the Gura Gura no Mi powers straight away after extracting it. With the power of darkness (Yami Yami no Mi), which "reduces anything to nothingness", and the power of quakes (Gura Gura no Mi), which "brings destruction to all", Blackbeard claims himself to be truly invincible and the strongest of them all. During the two years, the Blackbeard Pirates went on to hunt down powerful Devil Fruit users to kill them and absorb their abilities, thus Teach (and possibly his comrades) has likely added more abilities to his arsenal. Yami Yami no MiEdit Further information: Yami Yami no Mi Blackbeard has eaten the Logia-class Devil Fruit Yami Yami no Mi. With it, he can create an ebbing shroud of darkness, shown to possess a strong gravitational pull. Teach demonstrates that the "darkness" is a void which devours anything, able to pull in (much in the manner of an actual black hole), and crush his surrounding environment into a pile of rubble. Due to the Yami Yami no Mi's gravitational ability, Blackbeard, unlike every other Logia user, cannot disperse and let attacks simply pass through him, drawing the attacks faster towards himself instead, meaning he takes equivalent or more damage than a normal human would. However, Blackbeard states that the deficiency this presents is well worth the advantages the fruit bestows upon him, such as the ability to "absorb" certain projectiles and then hurl them back at his foes using moves like "Liberation". The second, and the most frightening power of the fruit is to nullify other Devil Fruit abilities through physical contact, allowing Teach to physically hit Ace, whose body was composed of intangible flames, and injure Luffy, whose body was made of rubber. Teach states that this is because the Yami Yami no Mi truly holds the power of the devil. As such, Blackbeard's style revolves around getting close to his enemy and grabbing them, canceling out any defensive abilities they have, forcing their own natural resilience to take Blackbeard's massive strength. Blackbeard must, however, physically touch his enemy to cancel out their powers. This puts him at a huge disadvantage against enemies he cannot reach out and grab, even more so when the enemy can hurt him at a distance. However, this weakness can be rectified somewhat by his signature technique "Kurouzu", which utilizes his suction powers to drag his opponents towards him. This technique opens up another weakness since right after he uses it he is left open for an attack at close range. Gura Gura no MiEdit Further information: Gura Gura no Mi With the newly acquired powers of the Gura Gura no Mi, which is said to be the strongest Paramecia-class Devil Fruit,33 Blackbeard can create shock waves by shattering the air itself, creating devastating earthquakes that can destroy the Marineford main building itself. He can also focus his quake powers into a "quake bubble" on his fist, greatly increasing the damage in a single punch. He acquired this fruit after wrapping a black tarp over himself and Whitebeard. The process of how he got it is still unknown. The nature of Devil Fruits is to pass into a nearby fruit and become edible once again when the user dies, but this process is still not fully explored, and somehow he was able to stop this from happening. Being able to contain two powers at once is entirely unexplained. Teach acknowledged that he still does not have full control of his new destructive power though, so he does not have as much skill as Whitebeard with the abilities involved.34 This was, perhaps, first demonstrated when he chose not to directly confront Akainu, despite having two Devil Fruit powers at his disposal, whereas Whitebeard himself confronted the admiral directly. This strongly insinuates a difference between the skills of both Blackbeard and Whitebeard at wielding the fruit's powers initially. However, it should be mentioned that Blackbeard, who has a much more careless and vicious personality than Whitebeard, can be considered as a far greater threat to the world than Whitebeard himself. A perfect example of this is when Marshall D. Teach was creating random earthquakes to test his acquired power in Marineford. He also sent a giant tsunami towards Sabaody Archipelago without even realizing it. Moriah is smart and strategic, demonstrating keen planning on multiple occasions.6768 He often plans ahead with his zombies, placing certain shadows in certain bodies69 and altering the bodies to suit whatever his purpose would be under the circumstances.70 He apparently knows of the mechanics behind Bartholomew Kuma's ability to transport people elsewhere instantly, something that most people are not even aware of.71 Moriah is a former Shichibukai, as well as one of the most experienced pirates in the entire Grand Line. At his prime, he was referred to as being a "rival" to Kaido, one of the Yonko (though eventually he lost his entire crew to the man3).72 In Marineford, he was strong enough to battle Curiel, one of the division commanders in the Whitebeard Pirates, while sustaining no injuries73 aside from a strike he suffered from Jinbe (a fellow Shichibukai).55 He also managed to fell Little Oars Jr. in one move, though others had already injured the mighty giant beforehand.74 Unfortunately, his tendency to heavily rely on underlings (or his own shadow) to fight for him in the battlefield may have contributed to his diminished prowess in single combat; often, Moriah would run away from or ignore an adversary if he deemed the battle as "pointless", as seen when he dismissed Luffy's challenge on Thriller Bark because he had already extracted the Straw Hat's shadow from him.23 Jinbe claimed that Moriah's dependence on absorbing the shadows of other people has weakened him.27 After the Battle of Marineford ended, Donquixote Doflamingo claimed that the government had deemed Moriah too weak to continue to bear the title of Shichibukai and that he was better off eliminated;2 despite this, Mihawk recalls that Moriah was perfectly fine at the end of the war,75 it still took Doflamingo and a group of Pacifistas to corner him,10 and Moriah still managed to escape.76 Physical AbilitiesEdit Moriah possesses considerable endurance, having gotten up immediately after attacks by Nightmare Luffy that toppled Oars77 and quickly recovered from a powerful strike from Jinbe55 to battle a commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.73 Moriah is also fairly durable, as he did not take any damage when Nami's Thunderbolt Tempo struck Oars.78 Also, even though he was crushed under the main tower of Thriller Bark,34 only a small injury to his head remained after his recovery, as evidenced by his appearance at Marineford.13 In addition to his considerable resistance to damage and fatigue, Moriah possesses impressive willpower; using Shadow's Asgard, he managed to sustain 1000 shadows within his body,79 though it did exert him greatly.80 His willpower also prevented him from being knocked out by Luffy's Haoshoku Haki at Marineford.81 Devil FruitEdit Further information: Kage Kage no Mi Kage Kage no Mi Infobox Doppelman, Moriah's shadow clone, formed by his Kage Kage no Mi powers. Moriah ate the Kage Kage no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to manifest and control shadows as physical beings. It is this fruit that allowed him to build his zombie army by depriving living beings of their shadows and implanting them in dead bodies.82 Moriah can have his own shadow, which he calls Doppelman, fight for him;2324 in addition to being mostly solid and easily changing its form into things like tiny bats, Doppelman cannot be destroyed and will continue to reform.23 Moriah can switch locations with his shadow instantaneously, which he uses to dodge attacks.67 Even if he has no zombies to do his fighting for him or shadows to increase his own strength, Moriah is a fairly strong fighter with just his own shadow, having used it to impale Little Oars Jr. through the chest.74 The Kage Kage no Mi allows Moriah to steal the shadows of others.83 The theft of another person's shadow causes them to be vaporized if they come in contact with direct sunlight.84 Moriah can create a zombie by implanting a stolen shadow into a lifeless corpse.85 People who have their shadow stolen are left in a coma for two days86 and do not have reflections.87 If they die, the zombie with their shadow loses the shadow.88 Moriah can place someone's shadow inside of someone's living body, increasing physical power and possibly granting them a fighting technique.89 Moriah can also grab multiple shadows and insert them into his own body for a power and size increase;66 the culmination of this is his last resort technique Shadow's Asgard, where Moriah absorbs the shadows from all of his zombies at once. On Thriller Bark, Moriah absorbed 1000 shadows at once, giving him a monstrous increase in both size and strength that allowed him to split his ship in half with one punch.90